Cinderella Alchemist
by Heri the Weird
Summary: Untuk merayakan berakhirnya perang dengan Homunculus, dan juga seri FMA, Grumman sebagau Fuhrer baru ingin mengadakan pertunjukan drama dengan anggota2 penting militer sebagai pemerannya. Act3 up! The fated meeting.
1. Chapter 1

Yoo….

Pertama kalinya masuk Fandom FMA nih….

Mohon bantuannya ya…

Tapi di fandom barupun, Heri the Weird akan selalu jadi spesialis Crack Pairing

Jadi mohon bantuannya ya…. Senior2 FMA sekalian… :P

FMA belong to Hiromu Arakawa

….

* * *

….

Summary: Untuk merayakan pengangkatannya sebagai Fuhrer yang baru, Grumman ingin mempersembahkan drama kepada rakyat ametris. Pemerannya tentu saja, para pahlawan perang… Tapi penempatan karakter-karakter dipilih langsung oleh sang fuhrer kita ini…

….

Note: Di fanfic ini Ed nggak kehilangan kekuatan Alchemist-nya…. (Cuma dipake 1-2 kali kok… :P )

…

* * *

…

"Pentas Cinderella?" Kontan para petinggi militer di markas pusat berteriak tidak percaya.

"Yah, sebegai pengangkatanku sebagai Fuhrer, kita harus menunjukkan kepada rakyat bahwa kita ini militer yang bersahabat, bukan diktator seperti yang lalu-lalu." Ujar Fuhrer Grumman dengan santai.

Semua anggota militer tampaknya setuju dan merasa senang dengan penjelasan tersebut. Kecuali Roy Mustang.

"_Drama? Dan ide ini dari orang yang sukarela menyamar menjadi nenek-nenek hanya untuk mengantarkan surat kepadaku? Tampaknya bukan hal menyenangkan…" _Pikirnya. Namun tentu saja dia tak bisa protes, bagaimanapun, Fuhrer Grumman adalah mantan atasan yang sudah menjadi figur seorang ayah bagi Roy Mustang.

"Fuhrer Grumman…?" Roy menginterupsi dengan ragu-ragu. "Apakah anda yang akan menulis skripsi-nya?"

Grumman memandangi mustang dengan tatapan 'nakal'. Kemudian ia tertawa. "Hahaha… Tentu saja tidak… Cinderella itu cerita terkenal, aku hanya akan menunjuk pemain-pemainnya saja, sisanya kalian yang berimprovisasi di atas panggung nanti."

"Ka… Kalian? Maksudnya aku termasuk?" Roy semakin merasa tidak enak.

"Tentu saja… Aku bermaksud mengikutsertakan pihak-pihak yang terlibat dalam perang… Aku sendiri akan berperan sebagai raja… Dan aku menginginkan bawahanku yang terpenting menjadi pemeran utama…." Grumman diam sesaat. "Dan kau, Roy Mustang, kutunjuk kau menjadi pangeran dalam drama tersebut." Lanjutnya.

"Pangeran." Ujar Mustang. "Ba… Baiklah, aku akan berusaha.

"_Asikk… Ternyata aku yang jadi pangerannya… Lumayan kan pas adegan dansa…. Siapa tahu dapet partner yang cantik… Kira-kira Cinderella-nya siapa ya? Apa si Riza? Ato Letnan Ross? Dia juga cantik dan molek sih… hehehe…. Ato teman si Fullmetal itu, Winry kalau tak salah namanya, juga boleh…" _Mustang Terbawa imajinasinya. Tetapi cepat-cepat dia tersadar.

"Tu… tunggu dulu Fuhrer Grumman…" Roy Mustang bertanya dengan takut-takut.

"Ada apa Jendral Mustang?" Tanya Grumman tetap dengan nada santai.

"Ta… Tadi anda bilang kalau bawahan anda yang paling penting yang akan dapat peran penting juga…." Roy melanjutkan dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ya… Aku memang berkata begitu, kenapa memangnya?"

'Gluk…' Roy Mustang menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. "Boleh aku bertanya siapa Cinderella-nya?"

"Ahahaha…. Kau memikirkan itu, tentu saja orang yang posisinya dalam pemerintahan sama tinggi dengan kamu…" Grumman tetap tertawa dengan santai, tetapi Roy Mustang berani bersumpah ada hawa kelicikan dalam tawanya itu. "Siapa lagi? Olivier Mira Armstrong tentunya…"

Dan dengan konfirmasi tersebut, musnahlah angan-angan mesum dari Roy Mustang…

TBC

…

* * *

…

Hehehe…

Prolog dulu deh….

Kependekan ya?

Ceritanya baru mulai serius (Serius?) di chapter depan2nya aja…

Gimana, layak untuk dilanjutin nggak? :P


	2. Act 1: Cinderella and Prince appear

Hahaha….

Makasih review-nya…

Nggak nyangka pairing ini bisa jadi populer juga… XD

Sipp…

Mari kita mulai drama-nya…

Cinderella Alchemist

Act: 1

Introducing Prince and Cinderella.

* * *

…

…

Di pusat kota Amestris, tampak para penduduk berbondong-bondong mengunjungi sebuah lapangan tanah kosong luas yang memang disiapkan untuk acara-acara penting di ibukota tersebut.

Di pinggir lapangan tersebut, sebuah panggung besar dan indah tampak menjadi pusat perhatian. Ya, di panggung itulah para pahlawan-pahlawan perang melawan homonculus akan menghibur para penduduk dengan drama improvisasi mereka.

Dan yang membuat menarik, para pemeran tidak tahu siapa yang memerankan apa sampai drama berjalan. "Untuk memastikan unsur kelucuan dan ke-alami-an…" Kata sang fuhrer saat diwawancara.

…

…

**Drama Start!**

Seorang laki-laki dengan muka minta dikasihani, tetapi dengan ekspresi galak yang dibuat-buat, memasuki panggung mengenakan pakaian wanita yang sangat 'wah'.

"APA-APAAN INI?" Teriaknya.

"Ada apa Falmannia?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berbadan subur dan tinggi badan di bawah rata-rata yang masuk mengikuti.

"Coba ligat ini Alphonsia!" Jawab Falman kepada Alphonse Elric. "Makanan kita dilalati! Apa saja sih kejanya Cinderella itu?"

"Ada apa Anak-anakku sayang?" Tanya seorang pria berkulit hitam dengan sunglass yang juga memakai baju yang sangat 'wah'. Ya, Mayor Miles, sang Ishval dari Briggs-lah yang ditunjuk untuk menjadi sang ibu tiri dalam drama ini.

"Ini ma… Cinderella nggak menjaga makan siang kita… Dilalatin deh…" Curhat Alphonsia kepada ibunya.

"I.. Iya… Lalat. Serangga terbang berkaki enam yang membawa ratusan kuman di badannya. Lalat bisa saja mendarat di kotoran atau sampah ebelum mnginjakkan kakinya di makanan kita…" Jelas Falmannia panjang lebar, dan sukses membuat penonton dan pemeran lain Sweatdropped.

"Baiklah kalau begitu… Mari kita marahi Cinderella…" Kata Ibu Miles. "CINDERELLA! Cepat Kemari!" Panggilnya dengan berteriak.

Tapi yang muncul dari balik pintu panggung justru membuat mereka bertiga gemetar ketakutan.

Sang ratu es, Olivier Mira Armstrong muncul di atas panggung mengenakan kaus oblong dan celana training.

Olivier masuk sambil membungkuk-bungkuk, dengan wajah yang 'rencananya' menampakkan ekspresi takut.

"A.. ada apa kakanda dan ibunda memanggilku kemari?" Tanyanya sambil bersimpuh.

Dan alih-alih memarahi, para aktor lain di atas panggung tersebut malah saling berbisik.

"Oi, ibu.. Cepat marahi Cinderellanya…" Perintah Al kepada Miles.

"Ngg… Y.. yang punya masalah pertama kan si Falmannia… Fal, cepat marahi dia…." Ujar Miles mencoba mengalihkan tanggung jawab.

"Ta… tapi kan kalau di cerita sebenarnya, seharusnya Alphonsia yang memarahi…."

"Halahh… Kita ini kan pemeran pembantu, mana ada yang memperhatikan sih?"

"Pokoknya, jangan aku yang memarahinya…"

"Dikira kamu doang yang takut? Aku juga takut tahu?"

"Apalagi aku… Aku sudah lama bekerja dengannya… Akulah yang paling tahu betapa menyeramkannya Jendral…"

Begitulah bisik-bisik yang terdengar…

Merasa tidak sabar, sang 'Cinderella'pun mendekati saudara-saudara tirinya dan menatap mata mereka dalam-dalam.

"A. Da… Yang… Bi. Sa… Ku. Ban. Tu…?" Katanya pelan-pelan. Dan dengan sukses membuat ketiga aktor antagonis kita itu semakin gemetar.

"Aa… Anu… Makanannya dilalati…." Ujar Alphonsia tergagap-gagap…. "Lain kali, a.. awasi yanng.. b..benar, ya…"

"Baiklah Kakanda…" Ujar 'Cnderella' sambil bersimpuh. "Lalu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?" Lanjutnya.

"Su.. sudah i..itu saja…" Jawab sang 'ibu' dengan terbata-bata.

'Cinderella' kemudian berdiri dan menatap saudara-saudara tirinya dengan tatapan yang seakan mengatakan 'Hoi! Aku tahu ceritanya… Kalian harus menyuruhku macam-macam tahu?'

"Benarkah itu saja?" Tanya 'Cinderella' dengan tatapan membunuh yang sama.

"aahh…. Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau menyapu dan mengepel lantai seluruh rumah, lalu potong rumput, dan bersihkan jendela…" Perintah Falmannia. Dan dengan itu, para pemeran antagonis meninggalkan panggung (dengan berlari).

"Hiks… Teganya mereka menyuruh-nyuruh aku melakukan semua pekerjaan ini sendirian…" 'Cinderella' mengeluh sambil menangis.

Dan sosok seorang Olivier yang mengeluh sambil 'akting' menangis cukup untuk membuat para penonton terdiam…. Dengan muka pucat.

…

…

**Setting pun berubah ke Istana.**

Tampak Raja Grumman dan Ratu Riza sedang duduk di singgasana, dan anak mereka, Pangeran Roy berlutut di hadapan mereka.

"Roy Anakku… Kamu ini sudah cukup berumur… Kapan kamu mau menikah?" Tanya sang raja.

"Ayahanda…" Jawab pangeran Roy. "Aku masih belum menemukan seorang wanita yang sesuai dengan keinginanku…"

"Seperti apakah wanita impianmu, anakku?" Tanya ratu Riza.

"Aku mau wanita yang menerimaku apa adanya, bukan karena posisiku sebagai pangeran. Wanita yang baik danmemiliki hati yang kuat… dan…"

"Dan apa?" Tanya Raja dan Ratu bersamaan.

"Dan mau dipoligami…" Jawab Pangeran dengan nada serius.

'Gubrak!' Raja dan Ratu pun jatuh terjungkal.

"Sudahlah… Aku ada ide…" Ujar Raja. "Kita akan mengadakan pesta dansa dan mengundang wanita-wanita lajang di seluruh ibukota… Dan kau akan memilih salah satu diantara mereka, Roy."

"Ta.. tapi…" Sang pangeran mencoba protes.

"Kau tidak suka ideku, Roy?" Tanya sang Raja.

"Bukannya tidak suka… tapi…" Roy mencoba menjelaskan. "Cuma boleh memilih salah satu? Tidak boleh lebih?"

'DOR!'

Suara tembakan terdengar, dan sebuah lubang peluru terbentuk tepat di samping telapak kaki sang pangeran.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, anakku?" Tanya sang Ratu dengan mata yang bersinar mengerikan.

"Ti… Tidak Ibunda… maafkan hamba…"

….

….

* * *

Yup…

Act 1 Selesai…

Hehehe..

Sorry, emang pendek-pendek per act-nya… :P

Saran dan kritik diterima selama itu masuk akal… XD

Act Selanjutnya:

Persiapan ke pesta dansa!

Muncunya Edward Erlic! :D


	3. Act 2: Before dance Party

Ok…

Update.. Update!

Thanks to review:

**Green Crystal: **Maaf deh kalo jadi spoiler… :p Tapi nikmati aja ya fict-nya… :D

**Faiz: **Hehehe… Thank you suka pairingnya… Tapi di sini nggak ada romance yg fluff kok… :D

**BlackKiss-san: **Sorry typo-nya… waktu itu uploadnya tengah malem sih… :p Tapi makasih dukungannya(?).

**Ai-Mage: **Salam kenal juga… :D

**Chibimilo-san dan Ciel Elric-san: **Salahkan Fuhrer Grumman kalo ada peran yg gak sesuai (Author nggak bertanggung jawab).

**Sizuka-san: **Hehehe.. Sorry Typo-nya.. yup, di chapter ini ada Edward :P

**Miyazaki-san: **Riza mah kesel dikit-deikit langsung nembak kan? :p

Cinderella Alchemist

Act 2:

Dance Party Invitation and preparation.

….

….

**Di Jalan utama Ibu kota…**

Seorang pengawal kerajaan tampak berjalan dengan diam tanpa bicara sembari menyebarkan brosur undangan yang bertuliskan:

DATANGI!

Pesta Dansa kerajaan

Pangeran Roy akan memilih gadis idamannya di pesta ini!

Bagi Gadis yang merasa pantas untuk menjadi istri sang pangeran,

Datang, dan Berdansalah!

Tanggal XXX Bulan XXX!

Lokasi: Istana, Ruang serba guna.

Ttd: Raja Grumman.

Undangan yang cukup untuk membuat wanita berteriak kegirangan atau gemetar senang kan?

Ya.. Tentu saja… Seandainya…

Seandainya pengawal kerajaan yang membagikan brosur itu tidak memiliki tanda luka berbentuk tanda silang di wajahnya, memiliki tato yang memenuhi lengannya dan memasang muka sangar.

Gadis-gadis ibu kota (yang merupakan penonton yang dipilih secara acak untuk jadi figuran) tersebut memang akhirnya berteriak dan gemetar… Ketakutan…

…

….

**Sementara itu di kediaman 'Olivierella' **(mulai sekarang manggilnya gini aja yah.. :p )

"Ibuu! Istana mengundang gadis-gadis di ibu kota untuk menghadiri pesta dansa!" Teriak Alphonsia sambil berlari dan melambai-lambaikan brosur yang diterimanya dari pengawal kerajaan di jalan tadi.

"Wow… Ada kemungkinan kalian dijadikan istri sang pangeran…" Sahut Miles tak kalah hebohnya.

"Kyaaaa!" Falmania mencoba berakting sebagai cewek histeris, yahsilahkan dibayangkan sendiri reaksi para penontonnya.

"Kalau aku nanti pakai baju ini cocok tidak?"

"Semoga aku bisa dansa dengan sang Pangeran!"

"Raja sedang mencari selir tidak ya…?"

Setelah beberapa dialog cewek histeris tersebut, para pemeran antagonis kita itu sadar akan adanya sosok Olivierella yang diam-diam memperhatikan mereka.

"…"

"…"  
Para pemeran di atas panggung hanya bisa diam.

Sementara muka Olivierella tampak mulai masam karena terlalu lama menunggu giliran dialog-nya.

"Sssttt… Falman… Giliranmu ngomong kan? Ayo cepat marahi Olivierella…" Tegur Alphonsia.

"Takut ah! Kau saja sana yang marahi dia…" Falmania balas menyenggol Alphonsia.

"Yasudah.. Ibu saja yang memarahi dia…" Kata Al dan Falman bersamaan.

Miles hanya bisa mengalah. Lagipula, pikirnya, ini hanya akting kan?

"Olivierella!" Bentak sang ibu tiri. "Kamu tidak boleh ikut ke pesta dansa!"

"Ke… Kenapa ibunda…" Tanya Olivierella dengan nada takut-takut. Tetapi akting suara sang jendral tampaknya jauh diatas akting mukanya. Alih-alih pandangan ketakutan, dia malah refleks memberikan deathglare gara-gara bentakan dari mayor-nya tadi.

"Ahh… Anu.. Itu…. Falmania, kau yang jelaskan sana!" Perintah ibu Miles sembari menyembunyikan dirinya di belakan badan Falmania.

"_Pangkat mayor, tapi ternyata pengecut…" _Pikir Alphonsia dan Falmania bersamaan.

Singkat cerita. Olivierella dilarang ikut ke pesta dansa dengan alasan-alasan yang jauh dari masuk akal. (yang belum jelas silahkan baca cerita originalnya ya…)

…

…

**Malam Pesta Dansa.**

Olivierella yang ditinggal oleh saudara-saudara tirinya di rumah, tampak sedang berkeluh kesah.

"Huu…huu…huuu…. Sa.. Saudara tiriku itu jahat-jahat sekali sih? Hiks… Ma.. Masak aku disuruh tinggal di rumah dan membersihkan semua sudut rumah… Hiks…." Tangis Olivierella.

Akting dari sang Jendral wilayah Briggs tersebut terlihat sangat bagus. Bahkan beberapa penonton sudah berlinangan air mata.

"Se… Seandainya saja aku punya kekuatan lebih…" Tiba-tiba ekspresi Olivierella berubah. "Akan kucabik-cabik mereka!" Geramnya dengan mengeluarkan aura pembunuhnya.

…

…

Tiba-tiba secercah sinar terlihat berkelap-kelip di jendela.

"Permisi… Apakah ada gadis yang sedang sedih di rumah ini?" Tanya sebuah suara.

"Si.. siapa kamu?" Tanya Olivierella.

Cahaya tersebut menembus jendela, membuat sosok berbentuk manusia, dan….

Pintu terbuka, dan masuklah sebuah peri dengan baju berwarna merah tua dan berambut pirang dengan jambul lancip di bagian depan.

"Namaku peri Ed..." Kata Peri tersebut. "Aku ada di sini untuk membantumu keluar dari masalahmu…."

"Ed… Rupanya kamu jadi peri ya… Cocok juga…" Kata Olivier keluar dari skenario.

Mendengar komentar dari Olivier, mau –tidak mau Edward merasa tersanjung juga. "Te.. Terima kasih…"

"Tinggi badannya cocok…" Tambah Olivier.

"&%^#$^!" Geram Ed, tetapi tidak berani untuk menunjukkan amarahnya.

…

…

"Jadi.. Kau tidak bisa ke pesta dansa karena dilarang oleh saudara-saudara tirimu?" Tanya peri Ed.

"I.. iya…" Jawab Olivierella.

"Kalau begitu, kau tinggal berangkat sekarang, dan pulang sebelum mereka datang." Kata peri Ed.

"Ba.. Bagaimana mungkin…. Baju dansaku sudah dihancurkan oleh kakak-kakakku.. Dan naik apa aku ke sana untuk bisa jalan secepat itu?" Tanya Olivierella.

"Baiklah… Aku akan membuatkan gaun dan kereta untukmu…"

Peri Ed kemudian menepukkan tangannya, dan menpukkannya ke bahan-bahan yang sudah tersedia di panggung. Dan jadilah….

Sebuah gaun malam berwarna hitam dengan sedikit garis putih dan merah yang memberikan kesan 'gothic', tak lupa dengan rantai-rantai dan gantungan-gantungan erwarna emas.

Lalu kereta berbentuk labu…. Berwarna hitam dan dilengkapi dengan hiasan duri-duri berwarna perak dan gambar mata dan mulut yang dipenuhi gigi-gigi tajam di bagian depan.

"A… Apa ini?" Olivierella tampak bingung melihat ciptaan dari sang peri tersebut.

"Hehehe… Ini Desain-ku sendiri… bagus kan?" Jawab peri Ed.

"Bi.. Bisa diganti tidak… Aku lebih suka yang biasa-biasa saja…" Pinta Olivierella.

"Huu… Aku kan sudah susah payah memikirkan desain ini…. LAgipula menurutku ini sangat bagus kok… Sangat Sangar!" Kata Ed menolak permintaan 'klien'-nya.

Olivierella lalu mencengkram bagian depan baju peri penyelamatnya, lalu memandanginya dekat-dekat dengan tatapan pembunuh.

"Ganti!" Katanya dengan singkat tapi penuh emosi.

"Ba…baiklah…." Kata peri Ed 'mengalah'.

Dan kereta dan gaun Olivierella-pun dirubah desain dan warnanya oleh sang peri.

"Tapi… Aku tak punya kuda, dan di sekitar sini tidak ada kuda yang bisa menarik kereta ini…" Keluh Olivierella kemudian.

"Tenang saja… Aku sudah membawa hewan-hewan gaibku… mereka bisa menarik kereta ini lebih cepat daripada kuda…" Jawab peri Ed.

Dan kemudian muncullah empat siluman. Siluman Singa, Gorilla, Katak 'tanggung', dan babi hutan, ke atas panggung.

"Me… mereka juga dapat peran?" Tanya Olivierella.

"Yahh… Disuruh Grumman…" Jawab Ed singkat.

Dan dengan itu, berangkatlah Olivierella ke pesta dansa.

….

….

TBC…

Yup… Gaje ya chappie-nya? XD

Next Chapter: Di persta dansa!


	4. Act 3: The fated Meeting

Wuihh...

Lama juga ya updateannya ketunda...

Hehehe...

Ini dia chapter 4!

Disclaimer: (Liat chapter 1 aja... :D )

* * *

**Act 3: **

**The fated Meeting**

Di depan tangga istana tampak dua orang pengawal sedang berjaga. Yang berbadan tegap tampak asik dengan sebatang rokoknya, dan yang berbadan agak gemuk tampak sedang asik membaca buku berisikan data penduduk-penduduk di kerajaan amestris.

"Oyy... Breda, boleh nggak sih gua masuk ikutan dansa ke dalam?" Tanya penjaga yang merokok tersebut.

"Gila aja lu, Voc! Minta dibakar ama kol.. eh, maksudnya ama pangeran ya?" Jawab si gempal.

Tiba-tiba datanglah sebuah kereta cantik yang ditarik oleh empat makhluk yang tidak cocok dengan image dari keretanya sendiri. Dan dari dalam kereta muncullah seorang wanita tinggi besar yang 'berusaha' bersikap sopan terhadap kedua penjaga tersebut.

"Permisi... Saya datang untuk mengikuti pesta dansa." Ujar Wanita tersebut.

"Hmm.. Olivierella dari gang xxx jalan xxx ya? Sayang sekali, tetapi pesta sudah cukup lama dimulai, aku tak tahu apakah tamu baru masih boleh masuk atau tidak..." Jawab Breda sambil membaca 'buku catatan rakyat amestris' miliknya.

"Tolonglah..." Pelas Olivierella.

"Sudah biarkan saja..." Sela Havoc kepada temannya tersebut.

"Lagipula..." Ia menambahkan, "Gadis can..."

Tiba-tiba Havoc seakan tersedak, danberusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tersangkut tersebut.

"Gadis... c.c...c.. cantik... seperti itu... biarkan saja masuk..." Ujarnya setelah dengan bersusah payah dapat menyebutkan kata 'cantik' tersebut.

...

Di ruang dansa.

...

"Hahaha! Mari menari... ayo! Siapa lagi?" Roy Mustang yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berakting sesuai skenario, tampak sedang asik berdansa dengan wanita-wanita pemeran figurang yang memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk berdansa dengan jendral muda tersebut.

"Ayo dan..." Tiba-tiba pangeran Mustang menghentikan rayuan gombalnya, dan wajahnya berubah menjadi serius menatap ke pintu masuk ruang dansa.

Di sana berdirilah sesosok wanita yang balik menatap tajam sang pangeran. Heroine kita, Olivierella.

Mereka lalu mulai mendekat satu sama lain.

Di mata orang awam, pertemuan mereka seperti pertemuan yang ditakdirkan. Mereka memasang wajah tersenyum manis terhadap satu sama lain. Lagipula mereka sangat fokus terhadap calon partner dansanya tersebut, sehingga menambah kesan romantis.

Tetapi untuk para tentara yang terbiasa berada di medan perang. Aura dari kedua tokoh utama tersebut berkata lain.

Dan Kedua tokoh utama kita tersebut lalu melakukan komunikasi telepati yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh orang-orang yang punya pengalaman pertarungan hidup mati. Bahasa telepati yang disamarkan oleh percakapan manis.

**...**

**Note: **

"**..." = Percakapan normaal**

**(...) = Percakapan Telepati.**

**...**

Mustang mulai mendekati Olivierella.

"Apakah gerangan yang membawa wanita secantik anda datang kemari?" (Eh, Gorilla! Udah siap mati ya?)

Olivierella membalas pertanyaan sang pangeran dengan senyum ramah.

"Saya hanya ingin mencoba berdansa dengananda tuanku pangeran..." (siap? Bukannya lo yang mesti siap-siap ya?)

Pangeran lalu berjalalan mendekati...

"Gaya dansa apa yang kau bisa? Wahai putri yang sangat cantik nan manis.." (Gitu? Mesti dikasih pelajaran dulu ya loe biar sadar kemampuan diri?)

"Bagaimana dengan Salsa pangeran?" (biar bisa gua injek injek tuh kaki loe!)

"Boleh... Bagaimana kalau sedikit dicampur dengan ballet modern?" (Silahkan dicoba! Gue ingetin kalo gue itu udah 'dan empat' Judo lho...)

Olivierella menunduk sambil tersipu malu.

"Itu akan sangat menyenangkan untukku, pangeran..." (Cukup basa-basinya! Gua terima tantangan lo!)

Pangeran Mustang lalu menjulurkan tangan kanannya, tanda untuk mengajak sang gadis memulai dansa mereka.

"Shall we dance?" (Game On?)

"Baiklah, pangeran..." (Game On!)

...

...

Di singgasana, tampak sang Raja memandang 'putranya' yang 'akhirnya' mendapat pasangan dansa tersebut dengan senyum puas. Tetapi sang ratu tampak khawatir, dan lalu ia berbisik pada 'suaminya' tersebut.

"Fuhrer Grumman... Apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini? Mereka berniat membunuh satu sama lain loh..." Ujar Riza diluar dialog.

"Hohoho... Kalau salah satunya mati, tidak bisa jadi Fuhrer selanjutnya dong..." Jawabnya enteng, diiringi sweatdrop dari beberapa orang yang menengar percakapan tersebut.

...

To be Continued!

...

* * *

Sorry Telat update!

Semoga di liburan ini ge makin rajin update!

Aminnn...


End file.
